Healing the Heart, Strengthening the Soul
by Dragon Wizard 91
Summary: A story about the growing relationship between Soi Fon and a certain member of Squad 4. My first story and one I hope people will enjoy!
1. A Task Given, A Target Revealed

Healing the Heart, Strengthening the Soul

Summary: A story about the growing relationship between Soi Fon and a certain member of Squad 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Rukia and Ichigo would make-out in every episode!

Prologue: A Task Given, A Target Revealed.

"Could you repeat that one more time, Lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi Shihouin sighed. _A century later, during which she's become my near equal in strength, she still insists on referring to me as Lady Yoruichi. _Yoruichi's last day in Soul Society before she left for a month had just come to a close and she had only just recently acquired a piece of information that required immediate action, as it was capable of aiding them in the upcoming war with Aizen. Fortunately, Yoruichi had someone she trusted to handle it while she was gone. A brief Flash Step to the Second Squad building was all it took to find her.

"I've already told you, Soi Fon. I want you to study this Squad Four member for me."

"I understand that Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon replied. "My question is why."

"I believe that this person is capable of far greater power and skill than he currently exhibits." Soi Fon's eyes widened "Unfortunately, I have to go back to the human world and can't study him myself. That's where you come in," Yoruichi said, grinning at her former subordinate. "After all, for someone with your skill at stealth, studying someone you don't have to hide from should be a piece of cake."

"What exactly do you mean by 'study'?" responded Soi Fon, her eyes narrowing.

Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow at her former subordinate. "What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? Study him, learn about him, and discover all you can about him."

"What about my squad duties?" Soi Fon replied, a slightly haggard look crossing her features. "Training new recruits for the Stealth Force while keeping the Second Squad in line is no easy task, so I might not have time for this one"

"Don't worry. I've managed to convince little Byakuya to take care of your squad, at least temporarily," Yoruichi said with another grin. "He owed me a favor. Since I trained him as well as I trained you, he should be more than capable of your tasks. "

Soi Fon nodded. "Whatever my lady wills shall be done."

"Good," Yoruichi responded. "There's just one more thing that I have to do before heading back." With that, the Goddess of Flash left Soi Fon's office, leaving Soi Fon to her thoughts.

_I wonder why she left so suddenly. Oh, well it is unimportant as long as I accomplish the task set to me. I just need to study this one person. This... Hanataro Yamada. _

What do you think? It's my own invented idea for a couple! I'm quite proud of it. Please review! Till later!

P.S. This is just a prologue. The actual chapters will be longer.


	2. A day at a hot spring

AN: To everyone who reviewed this, put it on story alert, or put it in their favorites, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot to someone like me who's just now gathering the courage to publish his story. Once again, thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Gin would have betrayed Aizen long ago!

Chapter One: A day at a hot spring.

At the next morning's light, Soi Fon began her hunt. Having been informed by her subordinates of her prey's location at a hot spring on the outskirts of the Rukongai, she set out to study him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not often Hanataro Yamada caught a break in life. Performing exhausting healing procedures on mostly ungrateful Soul Reapers while being tormented by said Soul Reapers was no one's idea of a dream job. However, when he did catch a break, he tried his hardest to enjoy it.

"Ah, this is wonderful! I have to remember to thank Captain Unohana for giving me the day off and telling me about this spring," Hanataro moaned contentedly, the water bubbling softly around him. "Nothing could ruin this day! Not even…"

"Hello Yamada-san."

"Ahh! C-C-Captain Soi Fon! W-W-What brings you to these parts?" whimpered Hanataro with a low bow causing him to cough and splutter as his head sank beneath the water. Soi Fon grimaced, partly at the sulfur smell wafting from the spring but mostly at his reaction. He startled far too easily for her tastes. Were he in her squad or the Stealth Force **she would have forced that behavior out of him as soon as he walked in the door.**

"I am merely here for an observational mission, Yamada-san," Soi Fon replied tersely.

"Oh, I see. Well don't allow me to keep you. I-I'll just be going!" Hanataro muttered as he dashed for the edge of the spring, only to be stopped by a glaring Soi Fon.

"Stop."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Captain!" Hanataro chirped, terrified, as he slid back into the water, stealing only fleeting glances at the woman who had used a Flash Step and was now staring down intently at him from a nearby rock outcropping.

They stayed that way for several hours, Hanataro occasionally opening his mouth as if to start a conversation before thinking better of it. However, there was one question he had always wanted to ask Soi Fon, and, noting the fact that it was almost evening due to the setting of the sun and the pruning of his skin, this would probably be his last chance.

"Um, C-Captain Soi Fon?" Hanataro began with noticeable hesitance, the water gurgling in the background.

"Yes," she replied icily.

"Well, I-I was just wondering and if it's too inappropriate of me to ask just tell me and I'll stop but um."

Growing quickly annoyed, Soi Fon replied. "Yamada-san, if you aren't going to speak then be quiet."

At this point, Hanataro decided to just blurt out his question lest she become further annoyed with him.

"Why do you keep your hair wrapped?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened and a light blush flew across her face. _Stay calm. You know you can't tell him. _She quickly schooled her face back into impassiveness.

"Why is it important, Yamada-san?"

"It's not important," Hanataro began, trembling and pale. "I'm j-j-just personally curious." A tense silence followed.

"It is none of your concern, Yamada-san. I have to go," Soi Fon said, breaking the tension. With a Flash Step, she was gone, leaving behind a scared and thoroughly confused Hanataro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The target you gave me is approximately 5 ft. tall with black hair and eyes," Soi Fon began, thankful for the communication screen that connected her office with the Urahara Shop. "His Spiritual Energy and Pressure are incredibly low. According to the information Captain Unohana gave me, the only notable talent he possesses is for healing kidou. What are your new orders for me?"

"I'm afraid you never completed my original orders." Yoruichi said with a sigh while Soi Fon looked at her with wide eyes. "My orders were to learn about him," she said authoritatively. "Mentally and emotionally as well as physically; until you know him as well as you know yourself, I have no further orders for you." With that, Yoruichi cut the link, grinning widely. _Ah, Soi Fon, soon you'll understand but for now, I must keep you in the dark. It's for the best though, for you, for him, and for Soul Society._

AN: That's all for now! Review if you can. Many thanks once again.


	3. The Stinger Softens

AN: I'm back folks! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a long, long, long time but I'm here again and will try to update more often, though I'm also working on some other stories and should have them up soon. But enough of my rambling, time for the story! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Momo would suffer a very slow, very painful death.

The next day found Soi Fon following her target to the Squad Four medical barracks for continued observation. This meant however, that she had to ask Captain Unohana for permission to be there; she was neither a patient nor a healer after all. As Soi Fon waited in Unohana's office, she took this opportunity to study the décor of the office and through it, study the woman who owned it.

The room was simply but tastefully furnished; there were some flowers, lilies Soi Fon noted, in two small vases on her desk. Her files were arranged in small piles around the room, a testament to how busy Squad Four could be. However, she also noted that each of the piles were perfectly straight, making her wonder whether Unohana was a neat freak or if her neurotic Lieutenant was the one to keep them orderly. As Soi Fon finished scanning the fixtures in the room, she switched her gaze up to the walls, three of which were bare. On the fourth though, was a large chart, keeping a tally on the poisons Captain Kurotsuchi had crafted along with Captain Unohana's various antidotes. Soi Fon remembered all too well Kurotsuchi's boast that he would eventually craft a poison that not even Unohana could cure, and she assumed this chart to be Unohana's way of keeping track of that claim. She heard the door slide open and turned to face a slightly winded looking but smiling Unohana who made her way to the chart in question and placed a checkmark under her own name, bringing Kurotsuchi and herself into a tie once again.

"I take it this means you cured your patient?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes, though I must admit this one would have nearly fooled me had I not noticed the patient's ever so slight change in skin tone and texture, not to mention the very slight fluctuations in his spiritual pressure." Unohana replied before shaking her head slightly and taking her seat at her desk "Captain Kurotsuchi is truly improving his craft. Now then, what can I do for you?"

"Captain Unohana…"

"Call me Retsu, Soi Fon. We are of the same rank, are we not? There is no need to be so formal."

Soi Fon's eyebrow's furrowed together for a moment before she sighed in resignation, "Fine then, Retsu. I wished to ask your permission to be present in Squad Four's barracks during the next four weeks so that I may complete an observational mission given to me by Lady Yoruichi."

Captain Unohana folded her hands together, "Who is it that you will be observing Soi Fon, and for what purpose?"

"I do not as of yet know the purpose Cap-, Retsu. Lady Yoruichi hasn't yet revealed it to me. However, my target is the seventh seat of your squad, Hanataro Yamada."

`"I thought you had already observed him on his day off?"

`Soi Fon shook her head, appearing slightly annoyed, "As did I, but Lady Yoruichi told me that I didn't have enough information and that I was to observe him until I knew him as well as I know myself"

Captain Unohana smiled at Soi Fon again, "Provided you don't interfere with our medical tasks, I would have no problem approving your request Soi Fon, and I hope you find all you're looking for."

"Thank you very much Retsu." Soi Fon replied before quickly and quietly slipping to and through the door. She had a target to find after all.

Scene Change

She found her target in Squad Four's storeroom after interogat-, er, questioning a few other squad members. She knocked hard on the door and heard a tumultuous shattering of glass from behind the door along with a panicked shout, "Ahhhh! J-j-just a m-m-minute!" Soi Fon rolled her eyes. _I've never seen someone so easily frightened. It's not like he's ever been on the frontlines, so what is he so scared of?_

The door creaked open slowly and Hanataro stuck his head out, his body shaking visibly, "C-c-captain Soi Fon? D-d-do you need s-s-something?"

"Yes I do, Yamada-san. Lady Yoruichi has requested that I observe you for a few weeks." Soi Fon replied harshly

. "M-m-me? B-b-but why?"

Soi Fon fixed him with a piercing glare, "I assure you I do not know. However, I do know better than to question the wishes of my Lady."

"Y-y-yes, of c-c-course." Hanataro replied, shuffling a few steps backward in the process.

"Well, shouldn't you be seeing to your duties?" Soi Fon coldly abraded him.

Hanataro turned with a jolt then and ran to one of the nearby rooms containing a patient, Soi Fon hot on his heels.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hanataro asked the patient, as he applied another round of healing kido to the wounded Soul Reaper.

"How do you think I'm feeling, you stupid shrimp?" The Soul Reaper replied angrily, "I'm in tremendous pain from my shoulder wound, and it's not exactly easy to sit here and be the training dummy for a failure of a Soul Reaper such as yourself!"

"W-w-well, I do my best." Hanataro replied as he finished up the healing and turned to leave, only for the Soul Reaper he'd been healing to kick him into the wall harshly. Hanataro simply pushed himself off the wall and continued out the door nonchalantly, as though he had expected the attack. Soi Fon noted this as an oddity, but did not say anything.

This cycle continued at every room the duo stopped at; Hanataro healing an ungrateful patient who berated him mercilessly verbally and then harassed him physically after the healing was finished, with Hanataro responding to neither assault. Soi Fon's curiosity slowly peaked until, after a particularly heinous harassment involving a Byakurai spell aimed at Hanataro while his back was turned, which he just barely dodged, she confronted him.

"Yamada-san, I have a question. Why are you allowing these men to treat you like dirt?" Soi Fon questioned him as they left the last room, Hanataro still healing his slightly singed arm.

"W-w-whatever do you mean, C-c-captain Soi Fon?"

A hand grabbed Hanataro by the collar and slammed him against the wall, a hand belonging to one now highly irritated Squad Two captain, "Do not try my patience, Yamada-san! You will tell me why you do not inform your Captain of their behavior, and you will do so without stuttering!"

Soi Fon expected any number of responses, including denial, anger, fear or sadness. What she did not expect was a sigh of resignation and a hung head, "Captain Soi Fon, do you know how long ago I joined the Fourth Squad?"

Soi Fon quirked an eyebrow, "No?"

"Nearly 60 years ago now. And during that time, I've seen any number of new recruits come in, people of talent who would need only time to learn to harness said talent. However, I also know how most of Soul Society treats the Fourth Squad as second-class citizens." Hanataro shook his head, "I was always a weak Soul Reaper, with my only miniscule healing ability to redeem me, and if I had complained, they who had harassed me would only find some new patsy to torment. Thus, I kept silent, hoping that what I was enduring could spare others the same torment." Soi Fon's eyes widened and she almost lost her grip on his collar before releasing it willingly and Flash Stepping from the scene as Hanataro dusted himself off and went home.

Scene Change

Soi Fon took a deep breath as she closed the door to the outside of her office. _Sacrifice of one to save the rest….a core tenet of the Stealth Force training. Something I'm intimately familiar with. And yet…why am I so conflicted about his use of it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screen in her office crackling to life, and Yoruichi staring at her through it. "Something troubling you, Soi Fon?" She asked solemnly.

"No, of c-course not my Lady. I regret to say that I have no new data to report at the time." Soi Fon replied, angry at her own fluctuating emotions.

"Do not worry, little Shaolin. You have just told me more than you think." Yoruichi finished with a chuckle before cutting the link.

_Soon, Soi Fon. Soon, you will be praising me for my role in this little dance. Now, how to accomplish step three?_ Yoruichi thought as she grinned mischievously.

End Chapter.


	4. Hornet's Fury

AN: What is up everyone? I haven't updated in exactly a year, so this is a bit of an anniversary present, relatively speaking, since I've had a lot of people want more. Hope everyone likes it!

Soi Fon endured precisely two weeks of watching Hanataro be tormented and tortured by the ungrateful Soul Reapers he healed, slowly growing more and more annoyed and enraged at their actions. She would have loved to have intervened, but could only do so in near-fatal cases, since otherwise she would revealed too much of her task, something which went against her training. The worst attack she had seen thus far was an attack from an extremely low level Soul Reaper wielding an unnamed sword. All the attacks were taking their toll on her conscience and her willpower to not help. Of course, her tendency to showcase this through a scowl that would have peeled paint off a wall had the undesired effect of worsening Hanataro's concentration, negatively affecting his healing attempts and making the abuse inflicted on him even more extreme, which created a vicious circle.

"Y-you wanted to see us, Captain?" Hanataro asked as he fidgeted in his chair. He and Soi Fon had been brought to Unohana's office, where the woman herself had met them.

Unohana sighed, "Yes. It's been brought to my attention that your healing has become…less adept lately. Isane noted at least three patients on whom healing Kido had been applied incorrectly. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"N-no C-captain Unohana." He said, though his eyes told a different tale as they kept glancing frightenedly at Soi Fon.

"And you, Soi Fon? Anything to tell me?"

Soi Fon grimaced, "Yes, actually. Yamada-San, leave us." Hanataro blinked once before nodding and scampering out fearfully. Once the door closed, Soi Fon rounded on Unohana, "I just have one question. Do you know what he goes through on a daily basis?"

Retsu quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the verbal abuse and the assaults by the Soul Reapers he heals. I've seen him do his work while they insult everything about him they could-His powers, his name, his appearance, his family line…and yet he takes it all without a word of complaint. And then, once he finishes the healing, the Reapers physically attack him! Kicks, punches, Kido…I saw one almost use his sword on him! These things don't even happen in Stealth Force training!" Soi Fon shouted, her arms shaking at her sides, "And yet, he takes it all in stride. Did you know?"

"Yes…I knew, but-" Retsu would have said more, but a blade at her throat stopped her.

"And you did nothing?"

Retsu sighed, "May I finish? I knew, but I didn't interfere for his sake."

Soi Fon sent a scathing glare at Unohana, her blade moving closer, "His sake? What could possibly be for his sake with all that?"

Unohana looked her dead in the eye, "His pride. He's proud of what he does. That he takes pain for others to be safe. It's something no one else does. Further…why are you so concerned, Soi Fon? I thought that as long as the mission succeeded, the damages didn't matter."

Her words struck home, as Soi Fon stumbled back a step, "I…I d-don't care."

"Your violent outburst and unsheathed blade say different." Unohana replied nonchalantly, opening a file on her desk briefly before turning her eyes back to the 2nd Squad Captain and spinning the file around, "Take a look here, Soi Fon. His brother was the same way many years ago."

Soi Fon looked at the file, and saw that Seinosuke Yamada was indeed similar in his behavior. "'Seinosuke-Has protected the rest of Squad 4 from their standard abuse single-handedly.' This file is yours?"

"Correct."

"But this doesn't make sense. Seinosuke was your lieutenant, and powerful enough for the spot. Further, I thought he had an…attitude problem? Why did he protect them all?"

Unohana chuckled, "He did have an attitude, but it was mild. He was still noble, and couldn't resist helping someone in need, a lot like Ichigo Kurosaki. As for his power, that's a secret about the Yamada family. One even they don't know."

Soi Fon snarled as she sat back down on a chair, "Then how am I supposed to find out?"

"It will be revealed. Once you have learned about Hanataro as much as is possible. I have given him the day off. Go to him…talk to him as a person, not as a Soul Reaper, or as Yamada-San, but as Hanataro."

"Retsu, he is frightened of me."

Retsu smiled sickeningly-sweet at her, "All the more reason to treat him normally."

Knowing she was dismissed, Soi Fon left the office. Retsu waited a few moments before pulling a small hand-held device with a screen from her desk drawer, and flipped it on, revealing a grinning Yoruichi, "The Bee is headed for the Pollen. Repeat, the Bee is headed for the Pollen."

"Roger, Retsu. Thanks for the assist."

"For you Yoruichi, anytime. You think it'll happen now?"

Yoruichi's grin grew, "Maybe, maybe not. But Soi Fon is exposed now. With any luck, he'll get to her heart."

Retsu nodded, and cut the link. 'We can only hope.'

AN: Review please!


End file.
